


helpless

by transbuck



Series: the manning sisters [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Canon Era, F/M, Gen, Helpless, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 04:49:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13780065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transbuck/pseuds/transbuck
Summary: the sky's the limit!





	helpless

**[martha]**  
ohh, i do i do i do i  
dooo! hey!  
ohh, i do i do i do i  
dooo! boy you got me

 **[martha and women]**  
helpless!  
look into your eyes, and the sky's the limit  
i'm helpless!  
down for the count, and i'm drownin' in 'em

 **[martha]**  
i have never been the type to try and grab the spotlight  
we were at a revel with some rebels on a hot night  
laughin' at my sister as she's dazzling the room  
then you walked in and my heart went  
"boom!"  
tryin' to catch your eye from the side of the ballroom  
everybody's dancin' and the band's top volume

 **[martha and women]**  
grind to the rhythm as we wine and dine

 **[martha]**  
grab my sister, and  
whisper, "yo, this  
one's mine."

 **[all women]**  
oooh

 **[martha]**  
my sister made her way across the room to you  
and i got nervous, thinking "what's she gonna do?"  
she grabbed you by the arm, i'm thinkin' "i'm through"  
then you look back at me and suddenly i'm  
helpless!  
oh, look at those eyes  
oh!  
yeah, i'm  
helpless, i know  
i'm so into you  
i am so into you  
i know i'm down for the count  
and i'm drownin' in 'em

 **[laurens]**  
where are you taking me?

 **[sarah]**  
i'm about to change your life

 **[laurens]**  
then by all means, lead the way

 **[martha]**  
martha weathered manning, it's a pleasure to meet you

 **[laurens]**  
manning?

 **[sarah]**  
my sister

 **[martha]**  
thank you for all your service

 **[laurens]**  
if it takes fighting a war for us to meet, it will have been worth it

 **[sarah]**  
i'll leave you to it

 **[martha and women]**  
one week later

 **[martha]**  
i'm writin' a letter nightly  
now my life gets better, every letter that you write me  
laughin' at my sister, cuz she wants to form a harem

 **[sarah]**  
i'm just sayin', if you really loved me, you would share him

 **[martha]**  
ha!  
two weeks later  
in the living room stressin'  
my father's stone-faced  
while you're asking for his blessin'  
i'm dying inside, as  
you wine  
and dine  
and i'm tryin' not to cry 'cause there's nothing that your mind can't do  
my father makes his way across the room  
to you  
i panic for a second, thinking "we're through"  
but then he shakes your hand and says  
'be true"  
and you turn back to me, smiling, and i'm  
helpless!  
helpless!  
hoo!  
that boy is mine  
that boy is mine!  
helpless! helpless!  
down for the count  
and i'm drownin' in 'em

 **[laurens]**  
martha, only my father has a dollar to his name  
an acre of land, a troop to command, and a dollop of fame  
all i have's my honor, a tolerance for pain  
a couple of college credits and my top-notch brain  
insane, your family brings out a different side of me  
betsey confides in me, sarah tried to take a bite of me  
no stress, my love for you is never in doubt  
we'll get a little place in harlem and we'll figure it out  
i've been livin' without a normal family since i was a child  
my father's absent, my mother died, i grew up- nevermind  
but i'll never forget my mother's face, that was real  
and long as i'm alive, martha, swear to god  
you'll never feel so...

 **[martha]**  
i do i do i do i do!

 **[laurens]**  
martha...

 **[martha]**  
i do i do i do i do!

 **[laurens]**  
i've never felt so-

 **[martha]**  
hey, yeah, yeah!  
i'm down for the count  
i'm-

 **[laurens]**  
my life is gon' be fine cuz marty's in it

 **[martha]**  
i look into your eyes, and the sky's the limit  
i'm drownin' in 'em

 **[all women]**  
in new york, you can be a new man...  
in new york, you can be a new man...  
in new york, you can be a new man...

 **[martha]**  
helpless


End file.
